dunnys_schemingfandomcom-20200215-history
M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launcher
=M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launcher= OVERVIEW The M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launcher is a warhead launcher manufactured by Sienar Fleet Systems, and like all of their weaponry, it is famous for its miniaturization - they managed to make a warhead launcher that was not much larger than one of their SFS Laser Cannons, and therefore able to fit in the ball cockpit of a TIE Craft with only a few modifications. The other claim to fame the M-g-2 has is the fact it really is general purpose. Unlike most launchers, it is not restricted to a single type of munition, and in fact accepts magazines of Proton Torpedoes, Proton Rockets or Concussion missiles without any need for modification whatsoever, making the M-g-2 a truly versatile weapons system. MUNITIONS *'Proton Rocket:'thumb|250px|right|A pair of Proton Rockets in-flight. The Proton Rocket is the most destructive warhead that a Starfighter can conceivably mount, packing three times the firepower of a Proton Torpedo and capable of destroying a CR-90 Corellian Corvette with one or two well-placed rockets. This sheer killing power comes at a price, as Proton Rockets are larger than Proton Torpedoes, travel slower are capable of only the most rudimentary tracking, making them very difficult to use against moving targets, or at long ranges. Because of this, they are usually only used against stationary targets, or at point-blank range. They are not recommended for use by novice pilots. The M-g-2 Launcher can take a magazine of only two Proton Rockets. *'Proton Torpedo:'thumb|250px|right|A Proton Torpedo being launched. The Proton Torpedo is the most common anti-armour munition mounted on starfighters, and are considered an ideal balance between damage and tracking ability. They have the longest range of the M-g-2's munitions, and possess a limited tracking ability that allows them to home in on capital ships and slower starfighters such as the Y-Wing. They are capable of destroying any starfighter they can land a direct hit on, and destroying a CR-90 with five or six hits. However, they require a direct hit to inflict maximum damage, and are not ideal for use against especially agile craft. Their versatility, range and reliability makes them the most common warhead in the galaxy. The M-g-2 Launcher can take a magazine of three Proton Torpedoes. *'Concussion Missile:'thumb|250px|right|A Concussion Missile in flight. A Concussion Missile is a short-ranged missile that has seen considerable popularity in dogfights. Small, extremely agile and with sophisticated tracking ability, it is ideal for use against starfighters, and it does not even need to score a direct hit to cause considerable concussive damage through shrapnel and a thermonuclear blast wave. Concussion Missiles, however, are ill-suited for long-range combat or for use against capital ships, as it lacks the fuel supply for a long flight and capital ship armour and particle shielding can often absorb the damage from a Concussion Missile. It is the most commonly used warhead by the Vast Empire. The M-g-2 Launcher can take a magazine of four Concussion Missiles.